Birthday Surprises
by animemaniac202
Summary: Kakuzu is a man that loathes the very mentioning of his birthday. Can Hidan possibly change his perspective on birthdays when Kakuzu's birthday comes around the corner? KakuHida AU sucky summary, yeah, I know...


thought this up a loooooong time ago and finnaly got around to writing it. i thought it was funny. so, i'm putting it up. i don't care if it's february first!! i'll forget by the time Kakuzu's real birthday comes around!!

Disclaimer:yeah, I really do own naruto... sarcasm peoples... don't call the cops!!!! it was just a joke!!!

hope you like!!

_____________________________________________________________________

It was the dreaded day tha tcame once a year. All people over the age of 28 hate this day to death. Some actually enjoy it though. Kakuzu used to as well. Noe, he hates the very_ idea_ of this dreaded day. His *shudders*

Birthday.

Yup. This was a thing that only Kakuzu would never mention, let alone celebrate. Now, his roommate, and lover, Hidan was all for birthdays. Not just because he liked to make fun of people for there age, but because you got presents. Hidan_ loved _the presents he got from Kakuzu every year. You can probably guess what I'm talking about. *wink wink* But Hidan had a special idea for his 'Kuzu this year.

It is special indeed.

--

"Hey, 'Kuzu. What are you doing for your birthday this year?" Hidan asks, making sure Kakuzu has no plans so that Hidan's plan may take it's course.

Kakuzu looks up from his newspaper with a disgusted bored look on his face. "Same as last year, nothing."

Hidan smirks in his mind.

_'This is gonna' go wonderfully.'_ Hidan thinks to himself.

Kakuzu glances over to Hidan for a second. Hidan was smirking to himself. This worried Kakuzu. Was Hidan planningon something? What was he going to do? Kakuzu was curious now.

_'What on earth is he thinking?_'

--

Hidan had left their house a little while back to pick up a few things for his and Kakuzu's date tonight. No matter how much Kakuzu hated his birthday, he always took Kakuzu out to dinner. This meant that Hidan was, of course, paying. Yet he never got to be seme... poor Hidan.

"Hey Hidan, un." Deidara said.

Hidan had stopped in on Deidara at his work. Deidara knew what Hidan was doing for Kakuzu's birthday. In fact, Deidara was the one who thought up there evil little scheme.

"So, you guys ready for tonight, un?" Deidara asks with a smirk.

Hidan smirks back. "Of course. All I need left to do is pick up the champagne. This is going to be fucking awesome!"

Deidara squealed at the very thought of Kakuzu's face when Hidan's plan is put to action. He went into the back room to pick up Hidan's order.

"I can't believe your gonna' go to such lenghts though, un!" Deidara says, bringing back a bottle of champagne that Hidan had ordered earlier.

Hidan smiles in pride. "I know he's gonna' fucking love it though. He's gonna' hate the very thought of the fucking bill though. That's the shity part."

Deidara grimaced. "He can be a miser sometimes, can't he?"

"Sometimes? More like all the fucking time. But I know he fucking loves me. He did prove it to me three years ago." Hidan smiles at the memory.

Kakuzu proposed to Hidan three years ago. They've been married and in love ever since. Despite the fact they bicker a LOT.

Deidara gives that weird smile that he gives when Hidan talks about his marriage again. "Well, you probably gotta' go pick him up don't ya', un?" Deidara says, breaking the silence.

"Hn, oh, yeah. See ya'." Hidan says rushing out the door.

Deidara gives a contented sigh. "Their perfect for each other." Deidara takes out his wallet and opens it to find a picture of Sasori and him kissing. "Just like you and me danna."

--

"Take the blindfold off now before you run me into another wall." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Hidan pouted.

Hidan had put a blindfold onto Kakuzu as to notbreak the surprise. Hidan snickered to himself. He had lead Kakuzu into a wall earlier because he almost blew his own cover. He also got ran into a wall, but that was payback.

"Okay, you can fucking look now." Hidan said pulling off the blindfold.

Kakuzu opened his eyes and blinked a few times. His eyes had been covered for the past couple minutes so it took a while to adjust. When his vision came back to him, he saw a table that was lit by two candles. It had a bottle of champagne (the one from earlier) soaking in ice and two plates put out. They were in a restaraunt that looked completely vacant.

Kakuzu grumbles some words to himself. He was actually shocked that Hidan went to such lengths. Boy was he in for a big surprise when desert came around. A big surprise indeed.

He turns to Hidan with a pained expression on his face. "How much?"

Hidan grimaces. "That's none of your fucking business. I'm paying from my own fucking money anyway. So get fucking over it."

Kakuzu sits down and massages his temples. "That much." He whines.

Hidan just passes it off. A waiter then comes by holding two plates of food. One had steak anda potatoe on it and the other had crab and shrimp. Kakuzu looks blankly at the food that is placed in front of him. Hidan was impressing him a lot tonight. He was going to mess up some time tonight. Kakuzu knew it. Tha twas the only time Hidan ever took Kakuzu out for crab.

"You look funny, 'Kuzu. You feelin' okay?" Hidan asks, pulling out the champagne from the ice.

"No, I'm fine. What, may I ask, are you planning?" Kakuzu asks suspiciously, handing Hidan his cup.

"Oh, you'll see." Hidan smirks while pouring the drink into his and the birthday boys cup.

They both soon finish their food. Hidan gets up and leaves through a door, leaving Kakuzu sitting there curious of what the albino was going to do. His curiousity is soon answered when a giant cake, about the size of Kakuzu himself, is pushed by the waiter of the kitchen. It has 'Happy Birthday 'Kuzu' writen on it in cursive. Kakuzu chuckles to himself. Then the waiter begins to sing Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kakuzu," The waiter stops and leaves the room.

Then the cake begins to open. This gets Kakuzu a little frightened. Then he thinks, what happened to Hidan.

"Oh no." Kakuzu mumbles to himself.

"Happy birthday to you." Hidan says in a husky voice as he walks out of the cake.

He was wearing what looked like a strippers outfit. His shirt was open and his pants were worn loosely around his waist. They could have easily been pulled down if Kakuzu wanted. Hidan was looking at Kakuzu in a sexy way.

He walks over to Kakuzu and sits on his lap. Hidan plants a rough kiss onto his 'Kuzu. When he pulls back, he looks deep into Kakuzu's eyes. He rests his head on Kakuzu's forhead, never breaking the eye contact.

"Happy birthday 'Kuzu." Hidan smiles.

Kakuzu gives Hidan a teasing kiss. "I love you you idiot."

"Love you too, fucker."

That day changed Kakuzu's perspective on birthdays by alot. He now loved his birthday. What he didn't like, was the bill Hidan got from all the expenses.

______________________________________________________

teehee!! i loved writing this. it was soooo much fun!! Kuzu-chan must love his birthdays!! X3

anyway, hope you guys liked it!! plez R&R


End file.
